1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anchor structure for electronic devices and particularly to an anchor structure that has a hinge means and a fastening means to adjust holding positions of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional portable electronic devices such as handsets (mobile phones), PDAs, GPS (global positioning system) and the like can provide powerful communication functions, thus are widely accepted on the market. These portable electronic devices are often being installed on transportation vehicles to enable users to use during driving or riding.
In general, the conventional anchor structures, which are used to hold portable electronic devices, include a transformative bar structure or a plurality of hinged bars. Through a turning and fastening mechanism, the coupling tightness of the hinged axles can be altered, and the bars can be swiveled relative to one another about the axles or fastened, thereby to adjust the holding position to provide an optimal operating position for users. However, the stability and rigidity of the transformative bar structure are often not desirable. Swaying frequently occurs during driving. Moreover, the turning and fastening mechanism for the bars is easily loosened. It also is not convenient to use during driving and could result in hazardous conditions. There is still room for improvement.